


Together through it all

by Shiary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Blue Lions, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Felix and Ashe only have each other as they are tortured by unknown captors. They can only wait for their friends to rescue them and stay strong.
Relationships: Ashe Duran & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Together through it all

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing art set.  
> [Ashe n Felix captured](https://twitter.com/acidulication/status/1198689192399843328)

Ashe had lost track of how long they’d been here. He shivered, curling up even more around Felix, lying unconscious on his lap. His own injuries – burns, cuts and broken bones- stung among the cold dampness that filled the air of their cell but Ashe wasn’t worried about himself.

Felix was much worse off. Ashe gritted his teeth and resettled Felix closer, moving slowly and carefully as to not aggravate his friend’s injuries. Blood still trickled down unto the ground, widening the already large pool of blood surrounding them. Ashe had done his best to stop the bleeding but he had no supplies and their clothes were shredded beyond use by previous attempts to care for injuries.

Oh what he would give to have even the slightest shred of faith magic. Anything to help Felix even just a bit. But Ashe was no Mercedes. Healing was beyond his abilities and their captors did not appear to care whether they survived the tortures or not.

Footsteps approached the cell.

Ashe gritted his teeth, straightened and shifted Felix behind him. This time, he’d be the one to protect Felix.

* * *

Felix growled, barely refraining from attacking those bastards, as Ashe was dumped unceremoniously into the cell. The archer gave a pained cry as he hit the ground. Felix move to his side, eyes roaming across the new bruises and cuts littering Ashe’s back. He ignored the sound of the cell door closing, instead gently helping Ashe sit.

He said nothing as Ashe buried his face against Felix’s chest, the wet feeling ignored in favor of holding the archer for a while longer. “Do you think their looking for us?” Felix almost missed the soft spoken words.

Felix gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing to mere slits as he turned over all the different ways he was going to destroy the bastards responsible for their situation. Ashe shivered against his chest, reminding Felix of the question and what was important right now. “Of course they are. The boar might be a boar but he doesn’t let go of people that easily.” Though Felix spoke of Dimitri, his own thoughts turned towards a certain red haired annoyance. “They’ll come for us.”

Neither of them commented on how uncertain the words sounded in the midst of the awful silence of their cell.

* * *

Felix and Ashe both jerked awake at the sound of shouts echoing through their prison. Felix pushed Ashe behind him as the screams grew closer to their cell. Ashe gripped Felix’s arm, eyes fixed on the door of their cell, as they waited to see what was happening. Did their captors have a new prisoner?

Footsteps stopped in front of their cell. Felix tensed up, shifting his weight in anticipation of what might come through.

The door slammed open and a tall figure stood in the door way, a dark shadow against the lighted backdrop of the hall.

Felix sprung forward, fist closed and aimed straight at the person’s face.

“Woo!” The person caught Felix’s fist in his hand. “Guess you’re doing okay if you can fight back.”

“Shut up Sylvain!” Felix growled as he recognized the man in front of him. That damn idiot.

Sylvain smiled at him though his eyes betrayed the worry he felt, giving a gentle squeeze to Felix’s fist before dropping it. “Ashe?” He asked, looking over Felix’s shoulder.

Ashe staggered forward, relief -and pain- making every step a struggle. Sylvain’s ever present smile faded as he got a good look at both of them. Without waiting a moment longer, Sylvain twisted back towards the sound of fighting and shouted. “Mercedes! I need you here now!”

“I’m fine.” Felix started to say, stepping forward to stop the idiot from making a fuss. “Ashe is the...” Black spots started filling his vision. How odd. The floor was starting to move under his feet.

As blackness overwhelmed him, Felix could swear he heard the boar yell his name.

Ashe held onto the doorway as he watched Sylvain throw himself forward to catch Felix before he hit the ground. “Felix!” Dimitri and Mercedes’ voices joined his own worried one. Ashe took one wavering step forward before his own knees gave out and Dimitri was forced to catch him.

He could feel his strength disappearing as the blood dripped to the ground. Dimitri was warm by his side but Ashe could only think of Felix. Felix who was unconscious in Sylvain’s arms. Felix who offered himself to the not-so-tender mercies of their captors to spare Ashe. Felix who had been so strong and steady despite it all.

Felix who now laid in front of him, possibly dying because Ashe hadn’t been strong enough. He reached out towards Felix.

That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Felix and Ashe woke up in the warm comfort of Garreg Mach, surrounded by their friends. Injuries mostly healed by Mercedes and Byleth, leaving only the memories of the events lingering in their minds. Memories that turned into nightmares all to quickly.

For the n-inth time since their rescue, Felix found himself knocking on a familiar door. And for the n-inth time, the door opened to welcome him in without a word. Ashe hugged the blanket around him tightly as Felix entered his room wordlessly.

The swordman stopped at the entrance of the room, his eyes darting from side to side in search of remembered enemies. Finding none, Felix’s shoulders slumped and he passed a hand over his face with a barely heard sigh.

Felix turned to nod at Ashe then started to leave.

Ashe grabbed his arms, lips pressed tightly together. “Could... Could you stay? Just until I fall asleep?” Felix took in the dark circles beneath Ashe’s eyes and nodded, not trusting himself to speak lest his resolve crumbles. Ashe closed the door behind Felix and headed towards his bed without letting go of Felix.

And if Byleth found them the next morning, curled up in each others arms, then it was merely because Felix didn’t want to disturb Ashe’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
